


Convincing Casey

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck tries to convince Casey to spend time with him and Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Casey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Chuck, or anything associated with it, it belongs to NBC.  
> Written for brodeurbunny30 who bid on the lightening round for help_haiti.

"Come on Casey, it could be fun, boys' night. Ellie and Awesome are out of town so it would just be the three of us, you me and Morgan." Chuck pleaded, trying to convince his NSA handler to join the fun he and his best mate had planned.

"A night of geeky movies with you and Grimes, no thanks, I have a report to write for the General. Ask Sarah." Casey bit out.  
Chuck let out a sigh, "It's not movies, and Sarah isn't male. Its male bonding buddy."

Casey just stared at him, the look on his face and the grunt he gave conveying his thought, 'why would he want to bond with Morgan.'

"Okay, bonding with Morgan isn't your thing, but we were thinking of a few games of Call of Duty. Morgan's bringing sizzling shrimp and some beer, and I know you finished your report for the General earlier. Please Casey, you know you want to come." Chuck tried.

At the raised eyebrow Chuck knew he was going about things the wrong way, he sat down on the arm of Casey's chair, before thinking how to convince the other man. "Listen Casey, I know I said that the next time Ellie and Awesome were away we'd spend time together, and we will, but Morgan sprung this on me. He's my best friend Casey, I just want one night without all the spy stuff, running from bad guys or lying to everyone."

Casey just grunted, indicating that he should continue speaking.

"I know it isn't your ideal evening, but please think about it Casey. I mean I love Morgan, he's my best friend, but he's not the most unpredictable of people. Just think what would happen if you came over, beat him a few times in the games he lives for, he'd leave to practice on his own to beat you. And I know you can beat him, with your hand-eye co-ordination and your observation skills it would be easy." Chuck spoke, he knew he was laying the flattery on a bit thick, but he had wanted to spend his evening with Casey and would take him in any form he could.

"And I have no food in so as soon as the shrimp is finished and Morgan gets hungry he'll probably leave, it would go quicker if there were three of us eating it." Chuck added, looking at Casey sat in the chair next to him.

Casey didn't reply, he seemed to be thinking but no sign of what he was thinking showed on his face, so Chuck decided to do his hardest to convince him. He slid from the arm of the chair into Casey's lap, before leaning forward to kiss the other man, he waited a few moments before Casey opened his mouth to thrust his tongue into the moist orifice. He controlled the kiss for all of two seconds before Casey took dominance as usual, but he tried to show Casey everything he felt in that one kiss.

As they broke from the kiss Chuck looked up into the face of his lover, "Please Casey." He pleaded as he pouted at the other man. Casey let out a sigh, he nodded then leant down to capture Chuck's lips again, murmuring against them that 'Grimes wouldn't know what hit him.'


End file.
